Lost
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Rush screws up and Chastity gets lost on Destiny. It's a rush to save her life. AU. TJ/Everett. Contains my OC from my story A Love Story, but no need to read that first!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok so this is my sequel to A Love Story. This is Chastity. I thought of this while writing the ending of that story. So bear with me and enjoy! Please review!

Disclaimer: Oh look! I can claim Chastity!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Daddy, when is the baby gonna be here?" Chastity asked. They had been waiting for over an hour once the labor pains started. One of the civilians had used their stone and gone to get trained for delivering babies. Not that she needed the training besides for TJ again. Everett had opted to stay outside and wait with Chastity, since the only other person who wasn't busy was Rush. He wanted to keep Rush as far away from his children as possible.

"Soon princess, soon" he whispered, pulling her onto his lap. Chastity snuggled into her father and fell asleep. It was about her nap time and she was tired from all of the excitement. Everett kissed the top of her head and waited for news. His radio sounded, but the ship knew he wasn't to be contacted over the radio. If it was an emergency they could come get him. He turned his radio off so it didn't disturb Chastity.

"Colonel Young" Rush said, ignoring the sleeping child on Everett's lap. Everett glared at Rush as Chastity's eyes opened again. She whimpered and buried herself farther into her father's arms. She hated Rush just as much as he hated her. "General O'Neill wants to speak with you" he explained. Everett sighed. He was going to hit himself for what he was about ready to do.

"Thank you Rush. Can you watch my princess while I go talk to him for a few moments?" Everett asked standing up. He set Chastity and her truck down on the chair he had just vacated before kneeling in front of her. "Daddy needs to go take care of business, but I will be right back princess. If you need anything ask Rush to let you use the radio ok?"

"Ok daddy" she whispered. She hated Mr. Rush, but she knew when daddy had to go talk to Uncle Jack that she needed to be good because that meant daddy needed to work. Everett kissed her on the forehead and stood, resting a hand on Rush's shoulder as he passed by.

"If one hair on her head is out of place, I will beat you to a bloody pulp" he said in a whisper before he left. Chastity sat on the chair and swung her legs, her eyes focused on her truck. She rolled it over her lap and Rush rolled his eyes.

"You know that's a boy's toy right?" Rush said. Chastity looked up at him.

"Uncle Riley made me my truck" she said. Rush rolled his eyes. She might have only been three, but she was an incredibly bright three year old. "You should be playing with dollies and have pink things" Rush said. Chastity looked down. One of the civilians had taken to sewing her new clothes. Right now she had on a pair of army fatigue pants and a black shirt, both cut and sewn to fit her. Tears sprung to her eyes. "You don't belong here Chastity. You never have. No one wants you here" Rush said. He stepped forward and grabbed her arms shaking her slightly. "Why were you even born? You should have died" Rush said menacingly. Tears rolled down Chastity's face. As soon as Rush let go, Chastity raced out of the room. She wanted her daddy. She needed him. Rush had hurt her and she needed her daddy. She wanted her mommy too, but mommy was busy having the baby. Chastity raced through the hallways, her tears impairing her vision. She didn't pass anyone. She looked around and realized she had never been in this part of the ship before. She looked around and realized that she was lost. She wandered on further hoping maybe she just didn't remember, but the little girl was lost. She sat down and laid her head on her knees.

"Daddy" she sobbed.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Everett smiled as he walked through the hallways. His now ex wife had finally signed the divorce papers and so now he no longer had any connection to her. Jack wanted to be the one to tell him the great news and congratulate him on the new baby. Everett turned the corner and literally ran into Rush. The man was holding papers and reading. Everett's smiled dropped as he looked around for his little girl.

"Where is Chastity?" Everett asked. Rush looked up and shrugged.

"I don't know. I just told her the truth and she took off. I figured she found you" he replied, not caring that he let a three year old wander the ship alone. Everett's anger surged and he grabbed the front of Rush's shirt and threw him against the wall.

"What. Did. You. Say. To. Her?" he demanded. Rush sighed.

"I told her that she shouldn't be here, that she should have died that day" he responded. Everett looked at the man. He reeled his fist back and smiled as he heard three sickening cracks as his fist hit Rush's face. Blood poured out of his nose and he couldn't talk.

"I should kill you, but right now I have to try and find my daughter" Everett said, anger, hatred, and scared emotions rolling through his eyes. Rush nodded and looked at the ground. Matt and Greer walked around the corner to see Everett pinning Rush against the wall. "Scott, Greer, put him in a holding cell. No one may enter or leave and no food, water, or medical attention" Everett commanded. Matt looked at him in shock.

"Sir?" he questioned. Everett turned his pained eyes to Matt and Ron.

"Chastity is alone on the ship somewhere" he responded.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

AN: Ok so I decided to make this a multi chapter story to build up Chastity's character a bit. Cass and I are going to do a crossover with her Grace and my Chastity once I get her up and going. Now, no killing me for how I have Rush, but I needed to make him a jerk for a reason!... Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok so I know anybody who read the first chapter is probably about ready to kill me, so a long train ride will get me writing so Cassie and the rest of you don't kill me *rubs head* Although my noggin still hurts from where Cassie hit me :D

Ok so now I'm doing this without my resident SGU nut and the internet so if terms are wrong, I'm apologizing now!

Disclaimer: I own Chastity!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Matt and Greer stood at the door watching Rush sleep. They couldn't believe what he had done to Chastity. That little girl had everyone wrapped around her little fingers and what he said and did to her was just wrong. They shook their heads and headed back to the control room where Everett stood trying to figure out where his daughter could have gone. Matt saw the anguished look in his eyes and he tried to hold in the anger. TJ was still giving birth to their second child and he was trying to find their daughter. If Matt was in his position, he couldn't even imagine the heartache that Everett was going through, the thought that he may never see his daughter again.

"She could be anywhere. I don't even know how long she's been missing in order to track where she could be. But there are parts of the ship we've never explored. Parts that to my lost princess could be easy to get to" Everett said. Matt and Greer nodded. Everett dropped his head and they heard an anguished cry come from him. They stood there not knowing what to do or how to act. They had never seen Young look or sound so broken. He cried because he didn't know how to save his little girl.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Chastity looked around. She was smart for three years old, or so she had always been told by her aunts and uncles. Everyone on the ship loved her except for Rush, she was scared of Rush. As she sat curled up against the base of a wall, she felt the air kick on. She shivered as it became more powerful. Chastity stood up and slowly inched her way forward. She saw a large window and looked outside. It was pitch black except for the glow from FTL. She loved when the ship glowed. It was pretty.

"Daddy" Chastity whimpered as she remembered the first time her dad had stood her in front of the large plate glass windows and showed her the glowing. She had giggled and laughed. It was something she and her father always liked to look at when they had time. She heard Uncle Matt once say something about her dad smiling and makes the ship more fun, or something along those lines. She sat down next to the window, sticking her thumb in her mouth and letting tears fall. She wanted her daddy.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Everett collected himself. Crying wasn't going to bring his princess back. If anything it was just wasting time, precious time that his daughter's life could be in danger. He looked at the map again and hit his radio.

"All teams report to the control room immediately" Everett ordered. Matt and Greer stood tall, ready to defend their commanding officer's actions if need be. They both doubted it would become that serious, but they still needed to show their teams that they were following Colonel Young's orders.

As the teams filed in slowly, Everett had Brody pull up a large map of Destiny for everyone to see. He paced impatiently as the last of them slowly filed in. He looked up and all military personnel stood at attention.

"Chastity had gone missing somewhere on the ship and the teams are going to split up and cover different areas. James, you and your team take the front part, Scott your team will take the lower deck, and Greer you're with me. Any questions?" No one made a move. They all loved Chastity and all knew how serious it was that she was missing, not only to Everett and TJ, but to the whole ship. "Fall out" he commanded. The soldiers all went their separate ways and Greer stayed behind with Everett who took one look at the map and pointed to an area in the rear.

"We've never been there sir" Greer pointed out. Everett nodded, grabbing weapons and his radio.

"I know, but we have to find her and quick" Everett said. Greer nodded and the two headed for a part of the ship never before been discovered.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Chloe exited the room smiling happily. She looked around and frowned when she didn't see Everett or Chastity. She figured they would be breaking down the door wanting to know about the baby. She as she was about to go find Everett and tell him the good news when she spotted Matt. He stopped his team and walked to her.

"Where's Everett? He's missing meeting his newest daughter" she commented. The look on Matt's face stopped her. "What's wrong Matt?" she asked.

"Rush did something stupid and now Chastity is missing" Matt said gently. Chloe looked at him in shock.

"What the hell did you just say?" TJ asked holding her baby close to her chest, standing in the open doorway. Tears sprung to her eyes and Matt gently walked over and helped her back to the bed.

"TJ, you need to stay calm. Your beautiful little one needs her mommy. We are looking for Chastity and once we find her I will bring Everett and her back to you to see this little one" he said. TJ rocked the baby in her arms gently.

"Bring her back" she whispered. He nodded once.

"Always TJ" he said. He smiled once at the baby and left Chloe and TJ alone in the room to wait for Everett and Chastity to get back. TJ let the tears fall slowly and Chloe pulled her into her arms.

"Welcome to our world Destiny Hope Young" TJ whispered kissing her daughter on the forehead. Chloe smiled and stroked TJ's hair. Everything would be alright.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

AN: Ok so I realize my creativity for names went out the window with my internet and access to so I improvised! She's named after the ship she'll live on! Woot!... yeah I know I need a life… Well anyway thanks for reading, now please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok so thirty seconds after finishing chapter two I shall start on chapter 3! Train rides are beneficial for a reason… keeps me alive! Ok, so now TJ and baby Destiny know that Chastity has gone missing and all military personnel are looking for her. On to how her life becomes endangered!... Yeah I sounded happy about that, I'm really not!

I don't have my resident SGU nut nor my internet, so if terminology is wrong, bite me! *looks at Cass* You can say it, but I'll like it!

Disclaimer: I own Chastity and Destiny!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Chastity woke up, shivering like crazy. She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep sitting by the window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was so cold. She wanted her daddy's jacket to keep her warm. Or the sweater her mom had made her. She hugged her arms around herself tightly and sighed. She could see her breath in the air. The tears started again. She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted her mommy and daddy and the baby. She cried harder as she thought she would never see any of them again.

"Help please, daddy, Uncle Matt, Uncle Eli, Uncle Greer?" Chastity called out in her small voice. She decided to start wandering. Maybe she could figure out how to get back. Maybe then she could find her way back. She trudged down the way she came, fighting for breath. She was having a hard time taking breaths and she wondered what was wrong with her. She fought on as long as she could, when suddenly she couldn't breathe at all. She tried taking in a breath, but no air would enter her lungs. She collapsed where she stood, her little head hitting the hard floor.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Matt and his team had split up. They searched every room and every crack and crevice for the little girl. There were no signs of her. Up and down the hallway you could hear various personnel calling out Chastity's name. He sighed. He didn't think she would be down here, but he wasn't about to tell Everett that.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

James split up her team too. They each took a hallway and various doors, opening and closing them, calling out the little girl's name. James sighed and shook her head, looking down at the floor. She doubted the girl had gotten up to the front of the ship, but she needed to be found and soon.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Everett and Greer wandered the hallways. They noticed the atmosphere changing.

"The air doesn't circulate down here. It's being vented out somewhere" Greer said. Everett paled. If his little girl was down here somewhere there was a good possibility that she was running out of oxygen and quick. Greer saw the panic stricken look on his face and sighed. He clapped a hand on his shoulder and pushed Everett forward slightly. "She's a fighter. She's part you and part TJ. Neither one of you will give up without a fight" he reassured him. Everett nodded slightly.

"You're right. Let's move on" he said. Greer smiled slightly and nodded. This was the commanding officer he was used to. Though given the circumstances he wasn't too surprised Everett had panicked. The two made their way through the hallways, flashlights shining in every direction. They took turns calling out her name, hoping that she could hear them. Everett shined his flashlight down one corridor after the next, one room after another, calling out for his princess. He listened intently hoping for her shrill cry for her daddy. Tears stung his eyes as they moved farther down the main hallway. Everett was losing hope. She had to be alright. Nothing could hurt her. He would spend the rest of his life making sure both his children were safe. He and Greer stopped. They paused occasionally to listen for crying or calling out for help, but nothing was heard besides a faint dripping from far off.

"Sir, I don't know how much further we can go on with no fresh oxygen" Greer said. Everett stopped and glared at him. Greer and Matt were the best of the best on the ship and right now, with Everett's emotions running rampant, Greer suddenly realized what he said was a mistake.

"Then go back soldier. I don't need your assistance any longer" Everett said. Greer looked him dead in the eyes and nodded. At least if Everett killed himself, Greer knew where his body was.

"Daddy!" a small voice shrieked. Everett turned and took off in the direction his daughter's voice came from, Greer trailing after him.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Chastity was lying on the floor slightly unconscious, but she heard noises. Not just any noises, but she heard her daddy's voice and Uncle Greer's. She tried to stand up, and was successful, but she needed to move. She kept most of her weight against the wall as she walked toward their voices. She had tears running down her face. She wanted her daddy. As she was walking she ran along a button on the wall. Pressing it by accident a large door opened and started sucking air out heavily.

Chastity's legs were swept from under her and she was sliding across the floor. Her little hands wrapped around the corner of the wall, her legs hanging out the opening of the ship.

"Daddy!" she shrieked.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

AN: Ok I know you are going to kill me, but I had to! I just had to! I'm sorry! Thanks for reading! On to the next chapter before I die. *smiles innocently*


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok, so now that I have many bumps and bruises from Cassie, on to Chastity's rescue! And yes, Everett will be saving her! Of course, he's her daddy and he's gonna get there first! Woot! I'm actually getting in to this story!... Now just to come up with a rescue plan!

My resident SGU nut and internet is currently unavailable. If any terminology is wrong, take it up with my SGU nut, Cassie :D

Disclaimer: I own Chastity and Destiny!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Daddy!" she shrieked. She tried to pull herself further into the ship, but the pull was too strong. She couldn't let go, but her three year old arms weren't strong enough yet to hold on much longer. Everett raced around the corner only to see his baby girl holding on for dear life. He couldn't hold back his shout for Greer as he ran to her and dropped to his knees, grabbing her little hands.

"Hold on princess, I've got you now" he said. Greer raced down the other side of the hallway and just as he pressed the button and the door closed, Everett pulled Chastity the rest of the way in. He looked her over and saw her crying form and held her close to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her head over and over again. He could feel her shaking in his arms and hear her gasp for breath. He motioned for Greer to go ahead first and tell the others and he would follow behind.

"Daddy" Chastity sobbed. Everett stood up, Chastity still in his arms as he made his way back to the control room. He walked slowly, occasionally stopping to coax Chastity into breathing with him so she remained breathing. He could see a small cut on her head and two visible marks on her arms in the shape of hand prints. He was going to have to have another chat with Rush.

"Colonel Young" James said as he came into the control room, carrying a still sobbing Chastity. Her breathing became easier and slower as they walked into the fresh air. He would a team down there later to make sure there would be no harm to the rest of the ship if the air down there continued to vent out.

"Everett" Matt said. He nodded once at both of them in dismissal of everyone. He stood by the large bay windows and turned so that way Chastity's small eyes could watch the glow. It had always calmed her down since she was a baby and now was no exception. She was safe and sound in her daddy's arms. He wouldn't let anyone touch her again. Just like she wouldn't let anyone touch her baby brother or sister.

"Look at that princess. Do you see the glowing? We are in FTL" Everett said softly into her hair. She nodded and her eyes drifted closed. He kissed her head once more and pulled a chair over to the window. He didn't want to put her down after almost losing her.

"Everett" TJ called softly from the doorway. His eyes snapped to hers and she smiled at him, noting their sleeping daughter. Everett stood and walked to her side. He saw the pink blanket the baby was wrapped in and smiled. He now had three girls. "Meet your daughter Destiny Hope Young" she introduced. Everett ran a hand over her head and kissed her forehead, leaning in to kiss TJ too. "How's that little one?" she asked, nodding to a conked out Chastity. Everett looked at her confused. "Matt told me" she said. Everett nodded and sighed.

"She will be fine. Just a little traumatized right now" he explained. TJ shot him a worried look as she used one hand to smooth down her daughters hair. "She opened some sort of hatch in one of the parts we've never explored and if it wasn't for Greer and I she might have been sucked out" he explained. TJ froze. Her daughter had the same bad luck that everyone else did. "She is fine. I'm just going to have a hard time putting her down for a few days" he said. TJ nodded.

"I've got to go lay Destiny down and get some sleep. Pushing your kid out is hard work" she said softly as she left the room. Everett chuckled.

"I'll be there shortly. Right now I'm just going to hold her a little longer" he said. TJ smiled at him and nodded once before disappearing down the corridor. Everett went back to his seat and turned so if Chastity woke up she would see the glow. He sent a message to General O'Neill about what had happened today and asked if he would use a stone to come aboard the ship. He wanted Jack to talk to Rush, before he beat him to a bloody pulp. He wanted to kill him, but the ship needed him. He was the scientist. He was the Daniel Jackson to SG-1. They needed him. "Unfortunately" he muttered. Chastity stirred and tightened her grip on his neck. He sighed and kissed the top of her head before retreating to their quarters. She needed her bed at least until the nightmares started.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Daddy" Chastity whimpered in her sleep. TJ and Everett were up discussing all of the day's events. They couldn't sleep. There was just too much going on and the only time they had to themselves was at night. Everett laid with his back against the headboard and TJ sitting in between his legs, her head rested on his shoulder. "Daddy save me" she almost yelled. TJ sat up and Everett hurried to Chastity's side. TJ watched sadly as their oldest daughter thrashed around in scared sleep.

"Daddy's here princess, open your eyes baby girl. I'm right here" he said kneeling next to her bed. Chastity's young eyes shot open and the tears fell. Everett picked her up and brought her over to their bed. TJ laid on one side and Everett the other, Chastity in the middle. She curled up next to her mother and buried her face in TJ's neck. TJ hushed her and sang to her softly, rubbing her back to stop the sobs.

"I don't know how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you and it just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby, I'm amazed by you" she sang gently. Everett smiled at her. She never liked singing kids songs to the girls, only that one. She claimed every time she heard is she thought of him, so he didn't try to stop her. Chastity's breathing was even, meaning she had fallen asleep. Everett sat there watching his girls, thinking how lucky he was. He might be stuck in space god knows where but he still had his girls.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

AN: Ok so here we have a cutesy little scene at the end! But! I did save Chastity! And yes she did have nightmares, but I mean she was almost sucked out into outer space, so I think it was warranted! Ok so thanks for reading, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok so now comes the chapter I know at least Cassie has been waiting for! And I believe this will be the last chapter for now! Sad face! I will hopefully come up with another story line for Chastity and Destiny, cause I'm really attached to them! So ideas are appreciated!

My SGU nut and internet are currently unavailable. Try again later for perfect terminology :D

Disclaimer: I only own Chastity and Destiny!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett splashed some water on his face. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night between Chastity's nightmares and Destiny's fussiness. He let TJ sleep as much as he could. He chuckled as he realized the two people who needed to be at the top of their game all the time were the two that had children. Everett smiled and corrected himself. They had two daughters. Chastity, Destiny, and TJ were his girls. He would basically do anything for them. Which was why he was up and moving. He had someone to take care of. Not only had Rush put his hands on Chastity, but he had deliberately hurt her and subsequently almost got her killed.

"You can't kill him" TJ said from the door. Everett dropped his head. He had hoped he hadn't woken any of them. "Everett the sink did nothing to you" she said stepping inside the bathroom and closing the door. Everett released his white knuckle grip on the sink and pulled TJ too him, wrapping her in his arms.

"He deserves to die" Everett muttered. TJ nodded. She had seen the bruises on her daughter and she wanted nothing more than to let Everett kill him, but unfortunately she couldn't do that.

"I know, but if we ever want to get our girls back to Earth, we need him" she replied. Everett nodded, knowing she was right. He still didn't like it though. He kissed the top of her head before pulling on his jacket and zipping it up.

"Jack and I are having a meeting in about ten minutes, then I'm going to teach Rush not to touch my daughters" he said. TJ smiled at him. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"I love you Everett" she said smiling. Everett wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to his body.

"I love you too TJ" he said gently. She smiled at him and kissed him once more before pushing him away and watching him leave the bathroom and head out the doors. She shook her head. By the time he was done with Rush, the man would be begging for death.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"General O'Neil" Everett greeted. The higher ranking man nodded once and looked around at all the other people watching him.

"Any chance for some privacy?" he joked. Everett smiled and led the general out of the room and towards TJ's old quarters. No one had been in there except for TJ and the kids. "Ah, the lovely young Lieutenant Johansen" Jack said smiling. TJ looked up at the two men.

"Sirs" she greeted, standing at attention. Everett smiled at her.

"Relax TJ" he said. TJ smiled and continued making the bed up. "What are you doing?" he asked. TJ shrugged.

"Well I figured that since it has a connecting door to our room, maybe we can put Chastity in here and move that bed out of our room. That way she can be a big girl, but we are still close by" she explained. Jack grinned and rocked on his heels.

"You guys married yet?" he joked. Everett shot him a look and TJ smirked.

"Uncle Jack" Chastity squealed as she ran into the other room through the connecting doors. He smiled and picked her up hugging her to him tightly. As she pulled away, Jack noticed the bruising on her arms. He immediately looked to Everett and with a nod he realized that was what Everett had called him for.

"Hi pumpkin, who did that to your arms?" he asked gently. Chastity looked down and back up, tears filling her eyes.

"Mr. Rush, he also said mean things to me too" she said. Jack nodded.

"I see, tell you what? Your dad and I need to go do some business, then I'll come back and play with you some, how does that sounds?" he asked. Chastity bounced her little pig tails and hopped out of Jack's arms back onto the floor. She scampered into her room and started playing with her truck again. "Go get your men. I think we need to have a talk with Rush" Jack said. TJ looked at them. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"You can't kill him" she warned. Everett shook his head and Jack threw a smile over his shoulder.

"Not dead, but pretty damn close" he said with a smile. TJ shook her head and went back to what she was doing. There was no stopping them now.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Jack looked in at Rush. He was sitting there not a care in the world. Everett was waiting for the others to arrive so he could go in there and wiped the satisfied smile off of Rush's face. Jack agreed to let him have at Rush and no one would tell.

"What are we doing here?" Matt asked before realizing who was in the holding room. He cracked his knuckles and waiting for the door to open. Matt, Greer, Riley, Jack, and Everett were all standing in a huddle around the door.

"Everett gets first shot at him. If for some reason, which I highly doubt, he can't beat the living hell out of him, then we will all get a turn. Right now we are going to sit back and watch though" Jack explained. The others murmured a 'yes sir' before Matt opened the door and Everett stepped inside. The door closed behind him and Rush sat up, staring at Everett for a second.

"Hello Rush, do you know why I'm here?" Everett asked in a sickly sweet voice. Rush gulped, but nodded. Everett cracked his knuckles much like Matt had done only moments before.

"You won't do it" Rush said, laying back down. Everett stood over him and pressed his hand against Rush's windpipe. Rush choked, but didn't blink.

"You don't think I will kill you? Want to think again Rush? You hurt my daughter. She is three years old Rush" he yelled. Rush look afraid for only a moment. Everett squeezed harder. "I won't kill you because you are the only hope of getting my girls back to Earth, but I will beat you to a pulp like I said." Everett pulled his arm back and hit Rush again in the face. He pulled it back and pummeled the man over and over again, hitting him at least once in the windpipe. Everett was furious. "How do you like the bruises Rush?" Again and again. Over and over Everett punched and hit Rush. The man had blood pouring out his nose and mouth and from various cuts in his body. Once he had fallen unconscious, Everett kicked him in the ribs once and walked out. He was drenched in blood, sweat, and tears. He walked out of the room and straight towards the bathroom for a shower. He opened TJ's quarters and realized they had all left for a little bit. He snuck in and stripped off his clothes, dropping them on a pile to be washed later. He stepped in the shower and leaned his head against the wall, letting the water flow over him. He didn't know how long he was standing there, when a pair of small arms wrapped around his torso and held him. He was crying. He turned around and held TJ's naked body against his. He buried his face in her hair and cried. TJ held him until he was done.

"He's alive, I checked him over just to be sure he wasn't dead. I didn't help him at all" she said. Everett nodded. She stroked her hands over his chest and arms. "You were protecting your girls. You were doing it for all three of us" she said. Everett nodded.

"Why are you always right?" he whispered, cupping her face in his palms. She smiled and kissed each hand gently.

"Aren't the women always supposed to be right?" she teased with a large grin. Everett grinned back at her and kissed her senseless. She wrapped her arms around him and held him there longer. Everett chuckled. "I love you Everett" she said. Everett smiled.

"I love you too TJ. Be my wife?" he asked. TJ's eyes lit up and her face glowed. Everett smiled and kissed her again. They were a family. A mom, dad, and two little girls. Everett would do everything in his power to make sure that his little family always stayed safe.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: And there you have it folks! The end of Lost! *cries* Well now I need to work on something else. I like the girls so something with them… maybe a space ship wedding! Woot! Hehe but of course something would have to go wrong! Thanks for reading, now please review!


End file.
